


The Wolves of Kaer Morhen

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Knotting, Dom/Sub undertone, Emotionally constipated witchers, Lycanthropy-adjacent magic, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss Marking, Polyamorous Pack, Self-Lubrication, Witchers Transform into Dire Wolves, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, magical animal transformation, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt have a fight (or as Jaskier calls it a 'character assassination by Geralt') when Jaskier asks to join him at Kaer Morhen this winter.  Heartbroken and swearing off all Witchers, Jaskier gets a shitty job with a shitter tiny house as part of his stipend in Oxenfurt.  It is barely the end of winter and Eskel arrives on his doorstep, needing to talk to him - promising not everything is as it seems.  Is Jaskier willing to forgive Geralt or have a Witcherless life?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 56
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter One - Kaer Morhen Dreamin’ (Witcher Version of “California Dreamin’”)

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of what I write is A/B/O nowadays but this story is not A/B/O but since **spoiler alert** Witchers turn into dire wolves; they still have knots. They also can self-lubricate if they want because of a potion they can take before the transformation that lasts 18 hours. Jaskier will have access to this potion at some point in the story.

It had been one hell of a fight last autumn. Jaskier had hinted strongly over the past few years that he wanted to winter in Kaer Morhen, but Geralt always blew him off. To be fair, there were plenty of rumors about what the wolves did in their ancient keep (Most of it kinky. Thank you so much for those mental images, Yennifer!). To be honest, most everyone thought it had something to do with kinky sex, although Yennifer was the most vocal with her musings on the subject.

Although not opposed to sex, that wasn't the reason Jaskier wanted to go. There were four.

1) He wanted the chance to try to win over Lambert, who he met on occasion traveling with Geralt, and the youngest Wolf did not seem to like him very much. He liked Lambert. He was quick-witted, and under that veneer of being an asshole was a tender heart. For some reason, every single thing Jaskier did just pissed him off. He couldn't even seem to breathe right. Lambert was important to Geralt, so he wanted to at least be on friendly terms.

2) Eskel, Geralt's older brother, was a total nerd. A hot, roguishly handsome nerd, the kind he used to fantasize about when Jaskier was younger. They could talk about and debate poetry, history, and philosophy, but Eskel was always so busy that they rarely had more than an hour or two to talk. Even then, he was distracted. Jaskier was hoping that they could have some deep, meaningful debates about classic, romantic poetry if he could go to Kaer Morhen.

3) Vesemir had told him once about the massive library saved during the siege and destruction of the keep. They had texts where any librarian at Oxenfurt would give their left hand to see, much less have in their collection. Jaskier wanted to see what treasures Vesemir had and hopefully have a cup of tea with the old Wolf himself. There was something about Vesemir that enchanted Jaskier, like an epic hero of old full of honor and power. He wasn't hard on the eyes either.

4) Who the hell took care of them? Like seriously! Geralt was a total mess when Jaskier wasn't around to make sure he bathed, ate properly, and got some sleep. In fact, whenever he saw Lambert and Eskel, they were disasters as well. Eskel did not put up much of a fight when Jaskier fed and bathed him (although he was timid about his nakedness). He could never get the Witcher to agree to sleep, though. Even though Lambert bitched and moaned at him, he was able to get some self-care into the Wolf. 

See, no kinky sex reasons for him to want to go to Kaer Morhen. So there, Yennifer!

It didn't matter what his reasons were when he finally asked Geralt - the Witcher blew his top immediately. He ripped into Jaskier without any warning, telling the bard he was needy, that he never brought anything good into Geralt's life, and why would he inflict the Jaskier-curse on his pack? Jaskier just sat there, absolutely devastated. He still just sat there when Geralt stormed off. To be honest, he had no idea how long he just sat there.

Jaskier got up eventually, grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to Roach, and left. He was hurt, angry, and had sworn off Witchers. Even going so far as to take a temporary teaching gig in Oxenfurt could turn into full-time employment if he played his cards right.

He hated staying in one place for so long, dealing with rich, entitled brats (and that was the administration), and spending hours grading terrible assignments. He was getting the itch to write and create but did not have the time or material. Whenever he heard a new story, another bard already had a composition. It was frustrating. 

Jaskier was about ready to sign on the Spring Semester when Eskel darkened his doorstep. It was barely spring. Jaskier had no idea how the hell Eskel came to Oxenfurt so fast or why. Was there an invasion? A monster on the loose with a gigantic price on its head? What would make Eskel run to Oxenfurt like the devil was at his heels? And why the hell was he at his tiny house?

"Geralt isn't here. I haven't seen Yennifer or Triss," Jaskier said as he tried to shut the door in Eskel's face, but the Witcher had a boot in the door.

"I am here to see you, Jaskier."

"You know I have dreamt about this moment. I could get you all to myself, offer you a proper cup of tea, and just talk."

"You have?" Eskel blinked twice. His mouth dropped a bit.

"Yeah, but now is not a good time. I need to draw up four syllabi and present a detailed course outline to the Dean by dinnertime, so if you will excuse me."

"Actually, this cannot wait," Eskel said, "can you let me in?"

"I really need to turn these in on time if I want the job…"

"Do you? Want the job, I mean. Give up your life traveling around? Performing? I am sure you must be bored by now with all the same ladies to seduce." 

Jaskier knew the seduction part was a joke, but it still stung, and he flinched. "As a matter of fact, I haven't bedded anyone since autumn. I know that's hard for you to believe, seeing as you think I am such a slut!"

This is where Geralt would have stuck his foot in it, but Eskel has some social intelligence. "That isn't what I meant. Please, Jaskier, just give me a few moments of your time."

Jaskier poked his head out and looked at the large clock, he could hear it sound the hour, and there were only ten minutes before 2. "You have until the bell," Jaskier said, and he let Eskel in. As soon as the door was shut, he turned to face Eskel, who looked horrified around the room. Ok, his tiny house was actually a 430 square foot studio apartment. It was terribly cramped, and his bed was half in his super small kitchen. 

"Living on the path is better than this," Eskel turned, alarm and concern in his eyes, "you cannot live like this. Jaskier, it isn't healthy."

"I get it as part of my salary. It's cramped, especially with two people in it, but I get by. At least I don't infect Witchers anymore with my curse."

"Curse? What curse? Why haven't you gotten it lifted?" Eskel was panicking.

Jaskier just hugged himself, "I am a curse. Just ask Geralt."

"I know you both had a fight..."

"A fight? If that's what you call me asking to please, and yeah, I said please, winter with you all at Kaer Morhen, and he lost his mind. I never said another word. He just told me I am needy. I only bring him pain and suffering, and why would he inflict my cursed presence in his family? Is that the fight you mean? I think it's more of a character assassination."

"Kaer Morhen is a very touchy subject for us, especially after the attack. That does not in any way excuse his verbal attack on you. I had no idea he said any of that."

"You know why I used to fuck around. I wanted love and affection so badly, but I realized all I was instead was a cheap thrill. I am nearly 40, single, and alone with minimal prospects outside this shitty job and shitter house. So what do you want, Eskel?"

"To see how you were doing and curious if you have forgiven Geralt yet."

"Well, I haven't. Not that he will care much, I am sure he is glad to see the back of me."

"Jaskier, please, not as all as it seems. I am terribly sorry he hurt you. You need to understand that, Kaer…"

"You know why I wanted to come? I wanted to try to make peace with Lambert, who hates me for some reason. I wanted to sit down and talk with you for more than a few minutes and finally hear your opinions on Symon Hobbs. I wanted to see the library and have an actual conversation with Vesemir. The most important reason is that I am worried about all of your well-being when I am not around. Witcher self-care is non-existent. I wanted to take care of you all. I know, stupid fucking Jaskier."

The clock tower bell tolled. "Jaskier, you aren't stupid."

"The bell has rung. Please leave. I made my bed Eskel, I will lay in it. Take care."

He practically had to shove Eskel out the door, then had a lovely five-minute cry before going back to his work. It wasn't going to be done on time, but that is what the Dean gets for giving him only 4 hours to develop 4 classes. The guy is a small cocked little dick 

Somehow, Jaskier could get three of the four classes completed, and the fourth class nearly completed. If the Dean had already had a glass of wine, he wouldn't notice the difference. Jaskier walked briskly toward the main dining hall, where the Chancellor and other high-ranking members of the college would eat in the same room with the students on the Dean's List. Jaskier remembered it, you had to mind your p's and q's, but the food was much better than in the regular dining hall.

He had five minutes to get there, or he was homeless and jobless next semester. He could make it! 

Then Vesemir walked right into his path, Jaskier almost literally ran into him. What the hell was he doing here? He looked almost as haggard as Eskel looked. Jaskier knew not to look into Vesemir's eyes. They were gold but with flecks of amber and honey. They were ancient and wise; kind when he wasn't on guard, and it was effortless for Jaskier to lose himself in Vesemir. Do not look in Vesemir's eyes.

Do not look in Vesemir's eyes.

Fuck, he looked in Vesemir's eyes.

And did the old Wolf look absolutely exhausted.

Jaskier had sworn off all Witchers, and that included Vesemir!

But it was Vesemir. Why did he have such a weak spot for Vesemir?!

"I have to run these papers to the Dean in 5, no 4 minutes. We can talk…"

"Now," Vesemir said, a low but still authoritative growl to his voice. It made Jaskier a bit weak in the knees.

"You know it's unfair when you do that thing with your voice."

"Don't care," Vesemir said, although he looked a little taken aback by the comment; did the tips of his ears start to turn red?

Three minutes!

"I will be right back. I promise."

"Now!" he did that damn thing with his voice again, and a slight tremor went through his body.

"No, I will be unemployed if I don't get these papers to the dean."

"Jaskier…" Vesemir said, but Jaskier faked going to the left and then as fast as possible going to the right, something Geralt had taught him, to get around the elder Witcher. He knew he was in trouble, but he wasn't going to lose this job just to get a talking to by Vesemir. The Witcher barked and snapped after him, but Jaskier slightly increased his pace. He made it to the dining hall only a few minutes late but still in the middle of prayers. The Dean gave him a look that could melt the paint off the walls at the disturbance. He had a snowballs chance to get any of these classes now.

Fucking Witchers!

He still approached the Dean. "You are four minutes late and interrupted prayers. I am surprised you dare to even try to show me these things," He snorted and pushed the papers away. Did Jaskier mention yet he was a small cocked little dick?

"Yes, Dean Nowak, my apologies."

"I didn't think you would take such an important post, with such generous benefits seriously. You haven't changed a bit since you were a student here. Clear out after submitting the final grades and never darken our doorsteps again."

"Yes, Dean Nowak."

Jaskier took a step back and headed toward the exit, head down, and panic running through his entire being. Fucking goddamn Witchers! "Professor Pankratz," called Chancellor Rutkowski. Oh god, Rutkowski was his old literature professor, and they got into some heated debates when he was a student. Oh well, how could this day get any worse?

"Yes, Chancellor Rutkowski?" Jaskier immediately went over to him.

"How long did he give you to complete the course preparation for next semester?"

"Four hours for four classes."

"Completely from scratch."

"Yes, Sir."

"Give them to me," Rutkowski outstretched his hand, "I will review them myself."

Jaskier obeyed immediately, "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet. If these are as terrible as your Cerson essay, I will toss you out on your ear."

"I would expect nothing less, Prof… Chancellor Rutkowski."

Hell was going to freeze over - there was no doubt in Jaskier's mind when Rabid Rutkowski came to his rescue, or maybe he just hated Nutless Nowak more? Wouldn't put it past him that would be so much more in-character. Although he did notice the short amount of staff in both the Literature and Composition departments.

He headed back to his house, not before checking around to try to find Vesemir. Nowhere to be found, so he picked up some groceries to make a decent dinner before going back to his tiny house. He opened the door and walked in… then politely dropped his bags. On his twin cot were Eskel and Lambert, sitting on top of Geralt, who was faced down on the cot looking a bit rough. By the cooking stove was Vesemir. Jaskier had no idea what he was making, but damn it smelled terrific.

"Got time for us now?" Vesemir barked.

"I may or may not have a job. My future hangs in the balance of an old professor I hated when I was a student, so sure, why not! What is Geralt doing here? What are you all doing here?"

"We are here to discuss what happened in the autumn, and someone is going to offer you a sincere apology," Vesemir growled. The last bit was said for Geralt's benefit.

"That is very kind," Jaskier sighed and sniffed at the pot. Ohhh, that looked yummy, too, "I meant to get my toes up to the line, but I accidentally crossed it without meaning to. It happened, it's over, and I am sorry."

Vesemir looked at Jaskier very carefully, not convinced of his answer. "Eskel told me your reasons…"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's over. It's done. Why rehash it?"

"Because it still causes you pain," Eskel said, "you deserve a proper apology."

"Life on The Path is more comfortable than this," Vesemir gestures to the cramped space, "you are hurt, and you are settling and neither as acceptable."

"Well, I am a cur…"

"You are not a curse!" The Witchers, even Geralt, Jaskier was pretty sure, said in unison. Eskel smacked Geralt on the back of the head. Hard.

"Apologize now!" Vesemir ordered. 

"It's not necessary," Jaskier cut in as Geralt was about to speak, "he wouldn't mean it anyway."

Jaskier hugged himself tightly. He couldn't look any of the Witchers in the face. "Penitence then," Vesemir said, "so you can believe him."

"Why should Geralt have to serve a penitence for being honest with me?"

"Because he doesn't think you are a curse," Lambert said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Jaskier whimpered, "I thought you would be happy, Lambert. You hate me."

Lambert openly stared at Jaskier a minute before turning to Eskel, and Eskel nodded, "He thinks you hate him. One of the reasons he wanted to come to the keep, try to win you over."

"I don't mean to sound rude or be dense, but why are you all here? It is barely spring. It's a three-week ride from Kaer Morhen valley. The weather is severe in the winter. You all should not even be out of the providence by now. That was extremely dangerous!"

"Geralt told us what happened, although not all of it," Vesemir growled at Geralt before turning back to Jaskier, "we wanted to address the issue as a pack so you could have a clearer understanding of where Geralt was coming from without the jackassery. Make things right."

"That doesn't excuse you all putting yourself in harm's way, for me and my hurt feelings? I am not worth a tenth of a single Witcher. I won't be bothering any of you anymore with my constant demands to feed you, make you bathe, and force you to sleep. You are free. You owe me nothing."

Eskel was on his feet, but Vesemir, who was already standing, was in Jaskier's personal space in a heartbeat, using his considerable height to his advantage and towering over the bard. "I never want to hear you say anything like that again. Do I make myself clear?" Vesemir growled.

And that did it. Vesemir's body heat, looking into those bewitching eyes and commanding growl, just took Jaskier over the edge. He threw himself in Vesemir's arms, nosing his neck as he started to break down and sob. It hurt. It all just hurt too much.

"It's official, you are the pack asshole now, Geralt," Lambert growled.

"Seriously, Geralt, why did you just handle this in a calm, rational manner?" Eskel said, "or let Vesemir or I handle it?

"He just… I was a bit feral; I seriously don't remember every single thing I said. I just came back from a contract, and the potions hadn't completely worn off yet. It was getting close to where I needed to start thinking about coming back. Not the best headspace."

“Oh Geralt!” Eskel sighed.

Their conversation continued, but Jaskier couldn't focus on it, although he heard the words as soon as Vesemir wrapped his arms around him and pet the back of his head. He nuzzled Vesemir's neck and listened to the old wolf purr.

When Jaskier came back to himself, he was sitting on Vesemir's lap, his head resting in the crook of Vesemir's neck. The others were sitting on the floor silently. Poor Vesemir, the only chair in the place was two sizes too small for him. It had to be uncomfortable. "Sorry," he whispered so quietly only a Witcher's hearing could pick it up.

"You need to eat something and try to rest," Vesemir said, and Lambert got up to get him a bowl of whatever was cooking and started to feed him. Jaskier was surprised by Lambert's attention but was emotionally too exhausted to care.

The food was fantastic. He had no idea that Vesemir was such a good cook.

Only when Jaskier finished did the others eat, but he feared it wasn't enough. "I can get more. You need full bellies. You don't eat enough."

"We are fine," Eskel attempted to argue, but Jaskier just whimpered and struggled to get off Vesemir's lap, but the old Wolf held on to him.

"Check what's in the bags he brought. He will not be happy until we are full." The Witchers then proceeded to eat every last piece of food in his home, but Jaskier almost preens as he sees them eat.

Vesemir tried to give most of the food to the pups, but Jaskier took two large sausages, cut them up, and proceeded to hand feed Vesemir bite-sized pieces. The old Wolf was stunned but obediently ate everything Jaskier gave him. "This feels good," Jaskier said.

"It does," Geralt agreed. The other wolves nodded but said nothing. 

"I am still upset with you," Jaskier said.

Geralt made an affirmative noise, "I *am* sorry, Jaskier. I was not in control. I do not believe you are a curse, and you are not a burden. Seriously, I have no idea why I said that. I believe I am. To you. A Burden."

"Thank you for telling me," Jaskier said, "I don't…"

"You don't need to respond right now," Eskel said, "thank you for letting him say it." 

Jaskier nodded and slipped his hand underneath Vesemir's shirt. He must have taken his armor off to cuddle him and rubbed his full belly, "There is nothing sexier than a Witcher with a full belly."

Yeah, Jaskier had zero ideas where that came from. It is true, though, but he had no idea why be said it out loud. Vesemir turned barely red across his cheekbones before suppressing the blush. It was cute. Lambert and Eskel whined; Geralt whimpered. Geralt never whimpered, not even when he had broken bones and shit like that. Maybe he really was sorry, but Jaskier was not ready to forgive him yet. He wanted to. Eventually, he totally would, but he just could not do it today. 

Jaskier hid his face in embarrassment, but he kept rubbing that nice, full belly. He inhaled deeply of Vesemir. He smelled like wood, smoke, and rosemary. He nuzzled Vesemir's neck like a wild little thing and made the stupidest little happy sounds in the back of his throat. He felt totally ridiculous but just could not stop. The Witchers were fed, safe, and all in one place. He didn't have to worry about them.

Then he felt a sharp pain at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He was being bitten. By Vesemir. 

Holy fuck.

It was glorious.

There was a horrified gasp by the others, "Vesemir!" Eskel growled.

"No, it's ok. More than ok," Jaskier said, trying to soothe the agitated younger Witchers, Vesemir started to pull away, but Jaskier grabbed on to his head and held him there. "Please, Vesemir, suck on the bite. Make it bruise so pretty?"

Vesemir growled, but it was a happy growl and obeyed Jaskier's request, and Jaskier went limp in his arms. "I am dreaming. I must have passed out, or I died. There is no way this is real; it is too perfect."

“Oh, Jaskier,” Eskel said.

"I have dreamed of being marked by you. All of you," Jaskier admitted, "oh, fuck, Vesemir, that feels so good."

Vesemir let a low possessive growl, inhuman, sounded like a large wolf. Maybe even a dire wolf. "Where do you want the pups to mark you? Except for Geralt. He is being punished."

Geralt whined but said nothing. Jaskier felt two new pairs of hands touching his back and thighs. He trembled, feeling strangely bold and oh-so safe. He felt as if he could honestly ask for what he wanted without fear of being rejected or belittled. "May I…? May they bite me on the inside of my thighs?" Both pups growled, and one began to nose his crotch, the other his ass, and Jaskier just sighed happily, opening his legs just a bit more.

"You will need to undress," Vesemir said, "down to your smalls and spread your legs wide."

"Can I do so and still be on your lap?"

Vesemir growled, "F...u...ck." Then something in him changed. Jaskier saw it in his eyes. It wasn't frightening or worried Jaskier in any way. He looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked wild and free, feral, and even more wolf-like than usual. Jaskier reacted to it instantly and whispered in his ear, "Need you. Need this."

With a bark, Jaskier found himself being gently manhandled, his shoes, socks, and pants removed, sitting with his back against Vesemir's massive chest, and his legs spread nice and wide, nearly in a 180-degree angle so that both pups had plenty of room to work. His hard cock obviously under the thin material of the smalls and Lambert whined and grabbed the top of his smalls with his teeth and pulled just slightly, communicating his apparent desire to have them removed. "Not yet, sweetheart," Jaskier said as he ran a hand through both Eskel and Lambert's hair, petting them, "thank you for asking, though."

Lambert made a very frustrated sound but stopped tugging. "Such a good boy," Jaskier cooed to Lambert, and Lambert smiled, moving down to the thigh to look for the right spot. Eskel did the same. 

"Wait," Jaskier said, and all the wolves froze in place. "Vesemir, may I... If it's ok… may I ask that Geralt turn to face the wall. He can hear it, but I don't want him to see me being marked. If that's ok. You are…" Vesemir shoved a hand into his smalls and fingered his slit roughly. The sudden intense pleasure caused Jaskier to once again go limp and at the mercy of his beautiful wolves.

There was the sound of three distinct barks, and Vesemir tugged on his hair roughly to help Jaskier focus. Geralt whimpered pathetically but turned and faced the wall, kneeling. There was a deep, fierce warning growl from Vesemir and Geralt's shoulders slumped. It reminded Jaskier of a puppy being punished for going potty in the house. The next time Geralt barked at him, he would remember the pathetic puppy in front of him. "Thank you," Jaskier sighed.

Eskel and Lambert preened a moment before going back to selecting their spots. Jaskier could feel Vesemir's cock hardening against his ass as he watched the pups over his shoulder, Vesemir's fingers still playing with his slit. "I have wanted this for twenty years," Jaskier said, "never thought I could have this. Never thought I deserved this." 

There was a sharp nip to his ear and then a tug and a grumpy warning growl next to his ear. "Please. Lambert. Eskel. Mark me."

And they did. The pain was exquisite. He had never been one for pain in the bedroom, he was not a sadist or a masochist, but this was different. This was special. His entire nervous system was sensitized, every sensation felt in such detail, Jaskier thought he would be overwhelmed. He cried out, making beautiful and slightly over the top noises as he continued to pet Eskel and Lambert as they sucked on their marks. "That's it. So good. You marked me so well. Suck on those marks. Harder. I can take it. Take it so good for you." Then without warning, Jaskier came embarrassingly hard and fast into his smalls and Vesemir's hand. The sound he made it was like a bitch in heat, and he would gladly have been bred by any of the wolves who had marked him. Eskel left the mark with a pop and sucked on the cum stain on his smalls while Lambert mouthed Jaskier's balls. 

Vesemir growled, and Eskel and Lambert whined but moved away from Jaskier, crawling quickly from between his legs to his outer thighs. They sat on their knees. Jaskier had absolutely no idea what was going on. Vesemir took his cock and balls out of the smalls, using his left hand to cup his balls, keeping them from view and the right to hold the base of his softening cock. He barked at Geralt, who turned and crawled over to them, about an arms-length away. Vesemir barked again, and Geralt took off his shirt. 

Jaskier had absolutely no idea what was happening. He was even more confused when Vesemir pointed his cock at Geralt. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't cum again so quickly. He was almost 40, after all. Vesemir growled quietly into his ear, and Jaskier whimpered, "I am sorry, I don't understand. Forgive…"

Lambert moved and gently applied pressure on Jaskier's lower abdomen, right over his bladder, and it took a moment for Jaskier to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You want me to piss on him?" he asked Vesemir in a soft voice.

Vesemir made an affirmative noise. Jaskier looked at Eskel, who nodded, and Lambert, who vigorously nodded. He was distraught and hurt by the Witcher, but he would not piss on the man without his permission. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating pissing on him, to begin with.

Must be a wolf thing; piss on it to mark the territory.

That shouldn't have been that tempting a concept.

"Geralt?" Jaskier whispered. Geralt's eyes widened, his mouth dropped a bit at being asked permission, his eyes softened, and he sighed. He nodded twice, giving Jaskier permission to do this. 

So Jaskier did. He let loose a stream of urine, hitting Geralt in the chest, and it slid down into his pants, soaking them down to his knees. Geralt did not move; he just looked at Jaskier with such a look of peace that Jaskier had no issue emptying his entire bladder all over Geralt. Vesemir made happy noises against Jaskier's ear and kissed the side of his neck to soothe him. When Jaskier was finished, Vesemir barked another order, but Jaskier interrupted, "Please. Wait. Geralt, come here!"

Geralt immediately obeyed and went in between Jaskier's legs, Vesemir said nothing, but the other pups were tense. Jaskier took a firm hold of Geralt's chin and looked him right in the eyes, "You hurt me. Never do that again."

Geralt whined, looking down, ashamed but then looked back up in Jaskier's eyes and nodded. It was a strange look in Geralt's eyes like this action was some sort of oath. Maybe it was? Now that he had four non-verbal wolfie witchers, he just had to play it by ear. "Oh Geralt," Jaskier said, "I will promise to forgive you. As soon as I can."

Vesemir barked again, Lambert stood and took Gerat's shirt from him and put it in his pack, Eskel helped him put on a cape and helped Geralt to his feet. They could move up right now. But then they left. Leaving Jaskier alone with Vesemir, who gently helped Jaskier off his lap. Jaskier took off his smalls and gave them to Vesemir to wipe his hand on, but instead, Vesemir pocketed the smalls and licked his hand clean. Jaskier removed his shirt and doublet, throwing them on the floor, standing totally naked in front of Vesemir. The old Wolf eyed him up nice and slowly, then he took his hand and led him over to the bed, pulling back the covers.

Jaskier had no idea how they would actually have sex in that tiny bed without hurting themselves, but he was totally open to trying. Vesemir must have smelled his eagerness because he had a small growly laugh and smiled just slightly. What happened next was the biggest shock of the evening. 

Vesemir tucked him into bed and left.


	2. Chapter One and a Half - The real reason Vesemir had Jaskier piss all over Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir always has a reason for everything....

It took every ounce of willpower Vesemir had to walk away from Jaskier. That beautiful boy offered himself up so beautifully. Thank the gods he did not present, or there had been no way, Vesemir could not resist opening up that ass with his tongue and fingers before breeding him. Oh, he had dreamt of breeding Jaskier so many times Vesemir had lost count. He was always so open and honest with his desire for affection and love. He still couldn't believe Jaskier had flirted and tried to woo him. It was a massive boost to the older Wolf's ego to be courted by someone so young and handsome, who could have his pick of lovers and often did.

Vesemir refused to give in. Casual sex with a whore was one thing, but there could be no casual sex with someone he deeply cared about. The Wolf would mark him as their mate and never let Jaskier go. The Wolf in him was possessive, physical, and demanding. A gentle soul like Jaskier could never want such attention.

If only Vesemir could have gotten over his own insecurities and understood what Jaskier was truly offering them, then this whole bloody mess could have been very easily avoided. 

They would need to discuss what happened as a pack in the morning but right now, if he didn't get balls deep inside a hot, tight, wet ass, he would lose his damn mind. He took out Jaskier's smalls from his pocket and inhaled deeply. Jaskier's scent was the only thing keeping him focused and sane right now.

He rode into their camp outside of Oxenfurt. They had decided to camp outside the city. Four Witchers in a city would draw attention, and they did not want that attention for themselves or for Jaskier. Anyway, they were still a bit feral after their winter in Kaer Morhen and were not in the mood to be on their best behavior.

Vesemir smiled as he saw Geralt all ready on all fours, slick pouring from his ass as Eskel was fucking him nice and deep, breeding Geralt properly. Lambert was fucking Geralt's mouth, taking a rough hold on his hair to keep him still. Geralt just took it so well. He smelled like Jaskier and was so content being bred in the bard's place. 

"Didn't take you long," Vesemir growled.

"He took the potion on the way here," Eskel whined. Vesemir shook his head. Geralt was always eager to fuck and be fucked, but to take the potion on the way here? It was a special potion, not one used by the other schools, called Heat that relaxed and stretched out the ass and produced copious amounts of slick so prep was minimal; it heightened pleasure, dulled the pain. The potion lasted twelve hours. Yes, the pup was eager to be the stand-in for Jaskier today. Since it was his fault, the pack couldn't actually take Jaskier to bed. Yet. 

Vesemir got off his horse and went over to Eskel and growled at him, he could see his pup was close, but he had already cum once in Geralt. He could smell it. Vesemir had no issue pulling rank since Eskel had cum already. "You are in my way," Vesemir growled at Eskel.

"Please, alpha," Eskel moaned, "so close."

"No," Vesemir said as he grabbed Eskel by the back of the neck and pulled back. Eskel's eyes flashed, and for a moment, Vesemir thought that Eskel may challenge him. That would have been fine, Vesemir never had an issue putting his pups in their place, but Eskel obeyed. He pulled out, his cock weeping precum, and moved out of the way so Vesemir could take his place. Vesemir dropped his pants, took out his rock hard, leaking cock, and thrust it deep into Geralt, who whimpered so pretty for them. Vesemir took a firm hold of Geralt's hips and bred him roughly, fucking into him hard, fast and deep.

The Wolf in Vesemir rose up, the human part of him melted away, and the need to breed took over. To fill Geralt, empty his balls completely and see his abdomen extend because it is so full of their cum. The drive to impregnate him was too powerful to show off the quality of his seed for Jaskier - the Wolf only wanted food, shelter, relax/play, and to breed. Especially to breed.

Vesemir inhaled deeply, the scent of Jaskier, his pups, and his own scent mixing together so beautifully, promising beautiful things when they could all share their pleasure together. Soon.

Soon was never a satisfactory answer for the Wolf - any of their wolves. That is why they left Kaer Morhen early in questionable weather to get to Jaskier as soon as they could. To get their platonic mate back, his comforting earthy smell of watermint and musk was tainted with the sour overtones of pain and sadness clung to Geralt, even though Jaskier had left him a month before. Geralt told them what happened and... They could not get free of the mountain fast enough. 

Vesemir thrust hard once, twice, and on the third thrust, his cock as deep as he physically could before filled Geralt full of cum. It was good, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't Jaskier. Vesemir pulled out and stepped aside. Eskel wasted no time shoving his cock back inside and brutally breeding Geralt, spilling into him only a few thrusts later. Lambert must have cum, but he whimpered and whined as he kept Geralt sucking on his overly sensitive cock. Tears were going down Lambert's face. He only tortured his own cock when he wanted to punish himself. "Lamb," Vesemir growled.

"Mate," Lambert begged, "thought I hated him. Love him so much."

Vesemir dragged Lambert away from Geralt and sat down, pulling Lambert on his lap and sucked on the mating mark Vesemir had put on his neck fifty years ago. He reached into a small leather case attached to his belt and pulled out Lambert's cock plug. It was three inches long, ribbed, and had a ring on the end of it. Vesemir covered the plug in oil and gently inserted it in Lambert's cock. Nothing calmed Lambert down like being plugged and petted when he was spiraling. 

Eskel came again, howling his claim, fucking Geralt through the orgasm, Geralt spilled on the ground. Eskel pulled out and moved to Geralt's face so the Wolf could lick his cock clean. Lambert just watched, finally relaxing against Vesemir. "Have you fucked Geralt's ass yet?" Vesemir asked.

Lambert shook his head, indicating no.

"Would you like to?"

Lambert nodded. His cock twitched at the thought. Witchers had incredible stamina when they were older or recovery time when they were younger. Lambert had nearly no recovery time when he was in the mood or had merely fucked instead of bred his lover. Vesemir played with the plug, and Lambert's cock stiffened quickly. They sat like that, petting and Vesemir kept playing with the plug to drive Lambert crazy with desire. Then Lambert pulled the plug out when he couldn't take anymore and stalked over to Geralt and shoved his cock inside of him. Geralt winced, he had to be sore from being so well-bred, but he didn't complain. In fact, he welcomed the pain. His eyes lit up with pleasure at being so well-used. Eskel came over and sat on Vesemir's lap, and Vesemir brought out Jaskier's smalls and let Eskel scent them. Eskel turned into a little puddle of bliss in his lap. 

"Steal?" Eskel asked.

"Gift. Gave to us," Vesemir said, and Eskel's face lit up and kissed Vesemir.

"Marked him," Eskel said in between kisses and clung to Vesemir, "He liked it. He loved it!"

Vesemir made a positive noise in the back of his throat, and Eskel just clung to him.

Geralt stayed full of cock and cum until well past midnight and was given the most loving and tender aftercare by all his mates.

The next morning Eskel is sitting by the fire making breakfast. Generally, after a night of fucking he is the last to wake up. Vesemir knows something is bothering him, so he sits next to him, noticing Jaskier's smalls are in his hand.

"He did not think he deserved to be marked," Eskel said, his voice thick with tears, "he wanted us, wanted that for twenty years."

"I know," Vesemir sighed.

"He feels unwanted. Unloved. He could not have us, so he settled for others. All he wants is to be with us, to take care of us. Twenty years, Vesemir."

"I know," Vesemir nodded, his own eyes getting misty.

"He didn't bat an eye when the wolves came out. He loved it. He wanted it. It's not just Geralt that needs to serve penitence. We all do. We need to make this up to him."

"It hurt," Geralt admitted quietly, "he was so open and honest in his desire to come to Kaer Morhen. My heart cracked open at the thought of him in the halls, sharing our meals, listening to him sing in the great hall, washing my hair in the hot springs. Knowing that we can never truly have that, instead just missing him so damn much. It hurt. I don't remember calling him a curse, I swear."

"He said he would forgive you, Geralt, as soon as he could. His love and gentleness toward you even now are obvious," Eskel said.

"Maybe," Lambert said from his bedroll, "this entire clusterfuck is a blessing in disguise. I never want to see Jaskier hurt, but we never would have realized how he was feeling without this. Maybe we should woo him?"

"How do we woo him when we still cannot let him come to Kaer Morhen? It isn't safe," Vesemir snapped. He wasn't angry at Lambert, just mad at the entire damn situation.

"He met our wolves last night," Lambert argued, "let them get to know him and maybe…"

"Being in our human forms is different from our wolf forms," Vesemir sighed, "are we really willing to take that risk with Jaskier?"

A side effect of the new mutations they tried on Geralt, trying to give him more wolf-like traits so he wouldn't have to rely so much on sense enhancing potions like Cat, but it failed. They used old Elven texts on wolf shapeshifters and the moon's power and wholly bungled the entire thing. Between the Blood and Wolf Moons, Geralt turned into a dire wolf when the moon rose in the sky and lost all his humanity. The mages were horrified and stopped the project but were unable to reverse it. The side effect was that Geralt carried this Wolf inside of him. It enhanced his instincts, and was able to control it until his "Moon Time" the mages joked and called it his period, which caused Vesemir to break one of their noses.

After the fall of Kaer Morhen, their little pack decided to take the mutation themselves to join Geralt. They never imagined that they would never find another person that they would want to share their winters with. 

They never thought they would find another mate.

"No one wants to put Jaskier in danger," Eskel said, "we are our wolves. We talk about it like it's something different entirely. We just have wolf instincts over human logic. Let that part of us get to know Jaskier; let it recognize him as our mate, and then we can talk about it. We don't have to take him to Kaer Morhen this year or ever. We need to make him feel secure in our affection for him and tell him that Kaer Morhen is too dangerous for a regular human. I don't think after what happened, he will push us on this."

Vesemir nodded. Eskel was right. He doubted Jaskier would push for Kaer Morhen again, and they could always come up with a cover story. "We will need to talk about this later on, but I agree that the pack, not just Geralt, needs to do penitence to Jaskier. As much as it kills me to leave him here, if he does get the job for next semester, we let him stay."

"What!" Lambert said, "In that shitty little…"

"Lambert, we need to prove to him we are serious about keeping him. We all go back on The Path, but we set up a rotation to come to Oxenfurt to spend time with him. Fortunately, Jaskier's heart is so big, and his tolerance for bullshit is so small. I am hoping within a year he will consent to go back out on The Path with us." Where he belongs was not verbally said, but it was heard by the Witchers nonetheless.

"Let's stay here together a few days," Geralt said, "restock and prepare; also comfort and let ourselves be comforted by Jaskier. We will tell him our plan and take it from there. Are we in agreement?"

"Aye," Vesemir said.

"Yes," Lambert said.

"If it gets Jaskier back, I will do anything. Aye," Eskel said.

"Then we are in agreement," Geralt said.


	3. Chapter Two - Pack-Wide Penitence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier goes shopping in case his wolves come back... and he gets into a fight with Vesemir.

Jaskier woke up and felt shockingly good. It took him a while to wake up. The memories of that dream he had last night felt so real. The Witchers here in his tiny house, the conversation, the animal-like behavior, and the marking; it felt so damn real that it made his heartbreak all over again. But no way could that have happened. 

Lambert hated him.

Geralt would have murdered him if he even joked about pissing on him.

Eskel and Vesemir showed absolutely no interest in him as a romantic or sexual partner. 

Like ever! And Jaskier had tried to gauge their interest in his 20s - now that he was older, what was the use?

Jaskier got out of bed, felt a dull ache on the inside of his thighs, and looked down. Holy shit! There were two sets of bite marks on his thigh, looking utterly bruised. Jaskier went over to the small mirror, and there where his neck met his shoulder on the right side was Vesemir's mark. It was real. It happened.

And Jaskier wanted it to happen again.

Like right now!

Jaskier made himself calm down. They were a bit wolfie around the edges. He shouldn't read anything into it or risk getting himself hurt again. Maybe they would come back today? Maybe not. Jaskier has no idea what was going on.

He did know that he was hungry, and all his food had been eaten—time to go shopping.

Jaskier was bathed, shaved, and looking his best within the hour. Just in case. He made a list of things to get; decent wine was the most important. He zipped around from store to store. It took a lot of food to satisfy a pack of Witchers, and Jaskier couldn't help but hope they returned. He had picked up two honey scones from the bakery because he knew the old wolf had a sweet tooth. He was heading back with his packages when one of his students saw him. Cyryl Szala was an entitled pain in the ass who fancied himself the world's best bard even though he was not even 16 yet. He was quick-witted, sharper tongued, but his only compositions were borrowed from other bards or already used stories. 

They were boring.

"Professor Pankratz, I heard a rumor you were once the bard Jaskier."

The little shit was standing up on a decorative wall in the side of the square. He had a small crowd around him, and they all looked at Jaskier with curiosity. The arrogant little shit seemed quite pleased with himself as he said, "I could see it. You are old. He is old and hasn't done anything worthwhile in ages. Neither have you!"

The crowd murmured. "I thought you wanted to be a bard, Szala, not a joker," Jaskier said, "although the greatest joke you have told is trying to pass off that horrible knock off of Water Knight as your original material."

The crowd minutes again and turned to Szala, who turned bright red in embarrassment and anger. "How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

"Are you always gonna cry to your daddy when you challenge a real bard, little joker?"

"You want a challenge, old man! Fine. I will be happy to wipe the floor with you. Bard duel it is!"

There was no such thing, but the crowd looked interested and had doubled in size in the past few minutes. Jaskier considered walking away because the little shit wasn't worth his time, but Lambert's mark ached. Lambert would want him to kick the upstart's ass. Ok, Lambert, let's show him who is boss.

Eskel and Vesemir decided to go straight to Jaskier's tiny house to talk to him about yesterday while Lambert and Geralt went to get supplies. They had eaten all the food in his home, and after yesterday he had to be hungry. Jaskier rarely woke up before 9 am of his own accord, and the semester had ended. It was only 7:30 now. They would surprise him. 

Of course, it was Lambert and Geralt who were surprised when they saw Jaskier standing on one side of a wall in the middle of the market square and some wealthy brat on the other who was throwing piss-poor insults about Jaskier's age. The wolves growled. "Oh please," Jaskier shrugged them off, "my sassy Lamb could do better than that hungover and tied upside down. But then my beloved can craft a tapestry of original insults… you couldn't come up with something original if you tried."

Lambert blushed. Geralt stood there stupid. Jaskier continued, "And this is him, ladies and gentlemen, trying."

The crowd laughed at the young man, who only turned redder. Lambert and Geralt were both worried the young man may explode. "He has built his career on lies; I bet you don't even know a Witcher."

"I don't," Jaskier said, and the crowd gasped, "I know eight."

"Who do you know besides us Wolves?" Lambert called out, suddenly jealous at Jaskier knowing other Witchers. Jaskier's eyes flashed with pure joy when he saw Lambert.

The crowd turned and gasped when they saw Geralt and Lambert, two Witchers. The bratling started to look uncomfortable, as well. "I know you four, Coen, Aiden, Letho, and Fabian."

Lambert growled, and Jaskier jumped down from the wall and grabbed his things. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have company," Jaskier made his way over to the Wolves. He nodded a greeting at Geralt as the crowd clapped for him. The brat looked furious at losing the crowd's attention and skulked off. "Shall we, gentlemen?" There was a swagger to Jaskier's step that had been missing yesterday, and it pleased Lambert much.

Jaskier was not surprised to find Vesemir and Eskel in his house when they got there. He could see their worry, but it melted when they saw him. "Had to pick up supplies. I was… hoping you would come back. And you need to eat."

"We know how you feel about full Witcher bellies," Lambert teased.

"Lambert," Vesemir growled, but Jaskier just grinned and kissed Lambert on the mouth. Lambert's knees buckled slightly in surprise. 

"You should teach Szala how to deliver an insult," Jaskier sighed, "he tries to pass his terrible copies of songs and stories off as original. It's embarrassing. He thinks he is history's best bard ever. Ha!"

"You put him in his place," Geralt said quietly.

"I normally wouldn't spend the time, but he was a complete shit to me all last semester. A little revenge felt good," Jaskier said, "not as good as seeing you all here this morning. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I had hoped…" 

Jaskier trailed off. Vesemir nodded, "That is why we are here. To discuss what is going to happen."

"Will it involve more of that wolfie behavior because I liked that. It felt good. I felt safe. And cared for," Jaskier said, putting it all out on the table. He needed to be frank with them.

"Yes," Eskel said, "it will."

"You liked it?" Vesemir asked.

Jaskier nodded, "Very much." He moved his shirt to the side and tilted his head back to show off Vesemir's bite. "But are you sure you want me? I am old with no real prospects or money…"

Vesemir grabbed Jaskier and yanked him over to him, and sucked hard on his mark. Jaskier whimpered and melted against Vesemir. "I love my wolves," Jaskier moaned, "love you all so much."

"We love you," Eskel said, "and we are going to make it up to you."

"We have a plan," Lambert said.

This usually is where Vesemir would explain the plan, but he seemed too busy sucking on his mark. The wolves are waiting for their alpha to get on with it, but he ignores them. "Vesemir?" Geralt asked after a few minutes.

"No, he is busy," Jaskier sighed, "Lambert, you tell me."

Lambert looked at the other two, and they shrugged, so Lambert went ahead. "So yeah… been some miscommunication. So we want to make up for it. We know for some stupid reason…" 

Eskel growled. 

".... we know you want to stay here and teach next semester, so we want to stop by individually a few times to spend time with you. See where this goes and all. No pressure or anything."

"We will spend a few days here together as a pack," Eskel said.

"Although if you don't want me here," Geralt said. "I will understand."

Jaskier sighed and pulled back from Vesemir, who grumbled but let him go. Jaskier went over to Geralt and sighed, "I want you here. You promised me you would never hurt me like that again, and I believe you. It still smarts, though."

"I am sure it does," Geralt reached for him, but his pack growled a warning, and he stopped. "May I touch you?"

Jaskier thought a moment and nodded, "Yes, you may."

Vesemir made Jaskier breakfast while the pups and Jaskier cuddled on the floor. Jaskier nuzzled Lambert's throat and enjoyed the sound of the youngest wolf purring happily. "Lambert, I am so glad you don't despise me."

"You? Never. I despised not being able to touch you like this," Lambert kissed the top of Jaskier's head, "although you did say I was sassy."

"Sorry about the nickname back there, mixed company."

"If there is a time where I cannot come up with better insults than that brat, please put me out of my misery," Lambert snuggled closer.

Jaskier shifted upward and kissed Lambert again while rubbing his body against Eskel and Geralt - both wolves groaned happily. "I cannot believe you all rushed here to see me," Jaskier said.

"Don't be foolish," Vesemir growled.

"I don't like it when you all put yourself in danger like that, though."

"What did I just say?" Vesemir asked.

"I want to take you somewhere nice this afternoon. It's a bathhouse not far from here. An old friend, Paval, runs it, and it is currently closed for restoration. The smaller, private baths are still usable, unaffected by the restoration, and only open to those helping Paval, which is pretty much just Zofia and me. Will you go to the bathhouse with me and let me spoil you?"

"Fuck yes," Lambert whined; Eskel and Geralt grunted their approval, Vesemir just hummed a little tune as he added more ingredients to the pan. Jaskier smiled, then kissed Lambert again before turning to Eskel and kissing him, then kissed down his jaw - pausing only to kisses and lick his scars - before kissing down his neck, stopping at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "May I suck a bruise here?"

Eskel groaned, "Please."

"You planning on marking the pups up?" Vesemir asked, there was an unknown edge to his voice.

"How else am I going to show off to you, Vesemir?" Jaskier asked, and the older wolf groaned quietly. Lambert opened his pants' laces and pulled out his half-hard cock, and started stroking it. Eskel growled at him. Vesemir must have seen what Lambert was doing out of the corner of his eye, "Put it away, Lambert."

Eskel's growl turned into a pretty moan when Jaskier started to suck on his neck. He shifted, so he was laying on top of Eskel; then he could reach Lambert's cock and begin stroking it. "Jaskier, I just told him to put it away," Vesemir growled.

"I want to touch Lambert's pretty prick. I have wanted to get my hands and mouth on your cocks for so long. Please, Vesemir?" Jaskier moved his other hand, cupped Geralt's cock through his pants, and ground his hips against Eskel's. The scarred Witcher's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.

"You think my prick is pretty?" Lambert asked softly.

"Oh yes, my sweet one, such a pretty prick, should be on display. It's a work of art."

"I can plug it for you…"

"Lambert," Vesemir growled a low warning, but Jaskier just whined like a horny mutt during his first rut.

Each of the Witchers, yes, even Vesemir, groaned at the sound. Their wolves are drawn to the sound of Jaskier in rut. Vesemir could barely keep his control, watching the bard expertly playing with his pups. "Do you like having your cock stuffed, Lambert?" Jaskier asked, "I bet your slit would look even prettier stretched nice and wide around a plug or rod."

"Yes, I love being stuffed," Lambert whined.

"Good," Jaskier said darkly before he went back to sucking on Eskel's neck, his fingers pulling back on the skin of the tip to spread the slit open. Lambert whined but laid very still and allowed Jaskier to play with him as he wanted.

Vesemir knew he had to regain control of the situation. Jaskier was a feral mutt-pup in the company of a wolf pack. The human could not possibly understand what he was unleashing and would run when he realized the full scope of their wolves and their depravity. They could behave themselves around him. They had to.

Now that they had just a taste of Jaskier, they could never live without him in their bed and hearts. "Jaskier," he growled, "that is enough."

"Please, Vesemir. Alpha," Jaskier begged so pretty for him, "I want Lambert to cum for me. I want to see his slit open wide for all his cum shooting out."

"Please let me cum, Alpha," Lambert begged.

"No," Vesemir snarled at the pups, his eyes glowing, and Jaskier whimpered but finally obeyed. He released Lambert's cock and pulled back from Geralt as well. He curled up into a little ball of patheticness on top of Eskel, who just cradled him for a few moments. Then Jaskier slid off Eskel and stood up. The little feral mutt-pup vanished. "Let me help, Vesemir, you are a guest, and I shouldn't let you do all the cooking. Although it is a treat, your cooking skills far accede mine."

Jaskier started to get plates and set the tiny table. The pups whined, hurt and confused. Vesemir was glad to be back in control of the situation but saw Jaskier lock that part of himself away again, and it hurt. The wolf in him was furious, it wanted its mate, and it saw that mutt-pup as a mate. No one said anything, Lambert's erection wilted, and he cuddles against Eskel for comfort. 

The room was uncomfortably silent. Jaskier twitched a few times as the moments passed. Finally, his shoulders dropped, and he sighed, "I am sorry, this is my fault. I am not a Witcher; I shouldn't have assumed I could touch Lambert like that. I have wanted to for so long and after yesterday… I am sorry. I will not apologize for calling his prick pretty because that is just a fact."

Lambert looked up, a tiny bit of hope in his big golden eyes; Jaskier continued, "I have this possessive, darkness inside of me. I can control it. You shouldn't have to deal with something so ugly…"

And that is when Vesemir lost control. 

The old wolf growled, grabbed Jaskier, and pinned him roughly against the wall, "Ugly? Possessive? Dark? You know nothing about having something dark and depraved inside of you. You want to see something hideous, then look deep into my eyes."

Jaskier did; he looked deep into Vesemir's eyes as the wolf lurked, growling and snapping, howling for its mutt-pup mate. Instead of being frightened, even sometimes the pups, especially Lambert was frightened of the old, feral beast inside of him; Jaskier snarled and pushed back, "How dare you call yourself depraved? You are every fucking thing that is good in this world. I love you."

Jaskier broke free from Vesemir and tackled the old wolf to the floor, and they fought, wrestling, fighting for dominance. Whereas Vesemir had experience and the mutations, Jaskier was fueled by decades of pain and loneliness. He snapped, clawed, and shoved. He felt no pain. The pups had to jump up to get out of the way. Geralt was quick to go over to the food before it burned. They knew that to try to break this up would incur their wrath on them and Jaskier gave as good as he got. 

Suddenly, Vesemir was pinned to the floor, his hands above his head, and he struggled to break free. "You will never, ever call yourself such horrible things again. Do you hear me?" Jaskier growled at him, looking Vesemir deep in the eyes, "You are everything. You and the pups are my entire world! Lambert doesn't hate me. Geralt doesn't think I am a curse. Eskel… You…" 

Jaskier let loose this wounded howl/sob that broke all the wolf witcher's hearts. Vesemir stopped struggling and allowed Jaskier to win this fight. It wasn't about who would be dominant; his mate was hurting and scared—poor mutt-pup.

Vesemir licked the tears from Jaskier's face. "I want that beautiful, wild wolf inside of you as much as I want the brilliant and tender man before me. You have no idea how wonderful and precious you are. Any of you are. How can you not know?"

Vesemir made soothing noises in the back of his throat. "We know now," Eskel said quietly, "we understand. But you need to understand that if we are worthy of such love and devotion, you are as well. If we aren't ugly, then that dark possessive part of you isn't either. No double standards for any of us."

"Exactly," Lambert said.

"Now why don't we eat," Geralt said, "breakfast is ready."

"I have to do something first," Jaskier said, "so Vesemir won't forget." 

Jaskier bites down on Vesemir's left shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, to mark him. The pups feared the old wolf would be furious, become violent, but instead, Vesemir purred loudly, "Yes. I will remember. I will wear your mark."

"Love you so much," Jaskier said, pulling off the bite and kissing Vesemir roughly.

It took about another ten minutes, but they got Jaskier calmed down enough to eat. The pups also couldn't remember the last time they felt this calm and at peace. Even Vesemir seemed soothed. "Can we still go to the bathhouse this afternoon?" Jaskier asked, his voice small.

"Yes," Vesemir said, and the pups nodded in agreement, "I can teach you how to plug Lambert's cock properly."

Lambert whined happily. "Lambert does have such a pretty prick," Jaskier said. "I should learn how to care for it properly."

Vesemir hmmm'd and ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair.


End file.
